Prairie Love
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Doctor Baker. Will he ever find a woman to have a relationship with or will he be alone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-In season 8, there was a episode called 'A Faraway cry', about a old friend of Caroline's writing her and asking her for some help in a small mining makeshift town. A woman named Nora helped Doc Baker in the episode and this story is about her and a certain somebody in the cast. Please R and R.**

Nora stepped off the stagecoach, alone and scared. She had never gone anyplace without her late husband but since his death, she's done a lot of things she hasn't done. She had to go to work and there wasn't a lot of jobs for women but she had in her hands this clipping from the newspaper that was advertising for a nurse in the town of Walnut Grove.

She had never heard of Walnut Grove, she and her husband came here from a tiny town in Montana when they had heard of the Gold strike and if they had only known that it was going to cost him his life!

But Nora had straighten her shoulders, wiped her tears away and went walking about the town. It was a quaint town but she was looking for the doctor's office, she finally saw a sign by the post office and she thought she saw the name and recognized it...Doctor Hiram Baker. But it couldn't be, could it? Doc Baker was the only doctor she ever assisted for, back in the mining camp where her husband had died, she was the only one there who could help.

All she could do now was go knock on the door.

Doctor Baker was eating a hearty lunch over at _'Caroline's'_, Fried chicken and mashed potatoes with green beans and some good cooling down lemonade for a hot summer's day such as they were having in 1888. Laura comes in holding some notebooks and other books and she sees the doctor and she goes over to his table and she asks:

"Is the chicken good today doctor?"

He looks up and smiles and gets up and hugs her then says:

"Anything that Hester Sue cooks is good"

Laura says:

"Well, please sit down and finish eating, please"

He does and Nellie comes over and Laura says:

"I'll have what the doctor is having Nellie"

She shakes her head and goes to the kitchen and Laura asks:

"How's business doctor?"

He sighs and takes a sip of lemonade then says:

"Laura, I reckon you and your family is about the only ones in Walnut Grove who hasn't come to my office"

She smiles and sits down and says:

"It's too bad doctor Ladoux couldn't work out"

Doc Baker shakes his head then says:

"He just felt he couldn't over come the prejudices in this town"

Laura shakes her head then asks the doctor:

"So what are you going to do?"

He tells her:

"Well, I'm not going to advertise for a new partner, No, too many unexpected problems in that but , I did advertise for a nurse"

Her face brightens up and she says:

'A nurse! That will be terrific for Walnut Grove!"

He takes another bite of his chicken breast then says:

"I hope so"

Nellie then comes with Laura's lunch, puts it down then asks:

"What would you like to drink Laura?"

Laura smiles then says:

"Just some lemonade please"

Nellie turns to leave then doctor Baker says:

"I better go, I told Mrs. Foster to tell anybody who comes that I'm over here but I don't want to stay gone too long"

Laura says:

"Well, it was good talking to you doctor"

He picks up his hat and black bag then says:

"It was a pleasure Laura, bye"

He leaves and Nellie brings out some lemonade to Laura.

Nora starts to knock on the doctor's door but then Mrs. Foster says:

"The doctor isn't in. He's over at the restaurant having lunch"

Nora says:

"Thank you"

Nora goes over to the bridge and looks out at the water . Then a few minutes later, Doctor Baker comes walking up and he says:

"Nora?"

She turns and looks at him. As she smiles and they hug and he says:

"Land sakes! What are you doing here?"

She nervously clears her throat then says:

"Well, I'm here to see if I can get the job"

She holds the newspaper clipping . He asks:

"You, Nora?"

She shakes her head and he signals for them to go into his office . Then once inside, she says:

"I did go to nursing school but when I graduated, I got married . You were really the first doctor I ever worked for but if you don't think…."

He says:

"I would be happy to have you Nora….you can start in a few days"

She smiles and hugs him.

**Stay tuned and please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Walnut Grove

**A/N-A whole lot of thanks from me to a very special person for helping me with this story.**

Nora stood in front of the doctor's office looking out over the small town and she smiled when she breathed in the fresh country air. Doctor Baker drove up in his buggy and he saw his new nurse and smiled and asked: "Nora?"

She turns to him, still smiling. He gets down and takes his horses and ties them to a post by the water and sweet grass nearby. Then he turns back to Nor, walks up to her and asks: "I didn't expect you so early"

She chuckles, then says: "Well, it's not that hard when you live right over the office."

She points up to the room over the post office/ doctor's office and he asks:

"You didn't want to stay at _Caroline's?"_

She looks over at the hotel and says:

"Well, it is a nice place but here...it is 50 cents cheaper"

He smiles and looks around then says in a whisper:

"I agree"

He goes and opens the door to his office to let her in and steps back to let her in and he says after putting his black bag down:

"Walnut Grove is a small town so there's not to much that happens around here. In fact, there will be some days that it will be downright boring. Then there are others…a boy will jump out of a barn loft and break his arm and small things like that. Almost 5 years ago, I think, we had a Typhus outbreak…."

She gasps and puts her hand to her mouth and then he says:

"But nothing serious since then so I don't know how exciting things might or might not get Nora…" He laughs then says:

"You might regret coming here Nora"

She takes her shawl off and lays it over a chair then says:

"Oh no, doctor! This place might be just what I need"

He smiles then says:

"Well, let me show you around the place"

He takes her into the examination room to show her where everything is.

Later around dinner time, Nora stands in front of the post office talking to Mrs. Foster. Harriet Olson is standing in front of the Mercantile sweeping off the front steps and she looks in across t he street and sees Nora and Mrs. Foster talking. She calls for her husband: "Nels?"

He comes out wiping his hands on his apron then asks her: "Yes, Harriet?"

She doesn't even look at Nels, just squints her eyes across the street and asks him: "Who's that talking to Mrs. Foster?"

Nels looks at the two women and he says: "I'm not sure, but I did hear Nellie saying that Doc Baker was trying to hire a nurse"

She finally looks at him and gleefully says:

"A nurse! Oh my!"

He nods his head then says:

"Doctor Baker certainly can use the help. He's been awfully busy, as of late."

He goes back in the store and she follows and says:

"I agree but I wonder why she hasn't been in the store yet?"

He rolls his eyes without her seeing them then says:

"I don't know. She just may not have known she was to report here first."

She puts her hands on her hips then asks:

"What did you say?"

He sighs then smiles and says:

"I don't know why she hasn't been over here. She probably wanted to get a job first"

She chews on her lips then looks back out over at Nora and Mrs. Foster as they go to her daughter's restaurant.

A few days later, on Sunday at the little white church that doubles as a school, Nora sits on a bench with Mrs. Foster and Revered Alden says:

"I'm pleased that attendance is up today because we have a new member of this town. I would like to introduce doctor Baker's new nurse….Mrs. Nora Lawson"

Nora stands up and she says:

"Hello, I'm pleased to be here and as the Revered has said, I am doctor Baker's new nurse and I think I'm going to like it here. The entire town has welcomed me."

Revered Alden says with a grin on his face:

"We gladly welcome you Nora. Now, if you'll all stand, we'll sing _'What a friend we have in Jesus'." _They all start singing and Mrs. Olson looks at Nels and he knows she is thinking of introducing herself. Doctor Hiram Baker just looks at Nora with pride.

**A/N—Read and Review please! They are the spice of life!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chicken Hawks and Grizzly bear

**A/N-BIG shout out to CSImouse who is my beta for this story.**

**I also ask everybody out there to keep her in your prayers as she is having knee problems.**

**Anyway, please, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own 'Little House' books or the show. This is my little story with the characters.**

After church let out, Nora was standing around talking to various members of the congregation making pleasant talk. Harriet Olson stood on top of the church steps like a chicken hawk eying corn in a open field, only Nora was the object. Nels came out to his wife and his jaw fell open. He looked back at Revered Alden who only shook his head and went back into the church.

The man and woman Nora was talking to left and Harriet quickly swooped in. Nora was adjusting her shawl to leave when Harriet said, "Yoo hoo! Miss Nora!" Nora stops and smiles and Harriet gathers up her stylish blue dress ( which is too fancy for Walnut Grove but not one person, except for Nels, has ever told her that). She quickly runs over there and Nels follows her to make everything seem presentable. Harriet says, with her hands flowing quickly as her mouth, "I waited until the Grovers left but I did want to talk to you".

"Oh?" said Nora.

Harriett adjusts her dress then says, "Yes, My name is Harriet Olson and my husband and I run and operate the only store in Walnut Grove. I did want to get to know the town's new nurse and I felt we could do properly do it over supper sometime, like tonight?"

Nels gives the proper smile as he sees his wife scheming. Then Nora says, "I'm sorry, but I have already told Mrs. Foster that I would have supper with her family. Maybe we can later this week?"

Harriet tries not to let the air out of her face, then says, "Yes, well, tommorow night, is that all right?"

Just then Mrs. Foster walks up and smiles withe Nora says, "That will be fine"

Harriet almost wants to dance and she says, "Well, until tommorow night!"

"Until then", says Nora.

Nels tips his hat and takes Harriet by the elbow to t he house while Mrs. Foster laughs and when she is sure Harriet is out of earshot, tells Nora, "One piece of advice...be very careful what you tell her!"

Nora laughs then says, "I had that feeling".

Just then Hiram Baker shows up and Nora says, "I'll be at your house in a bit Jean"

Mrs. Foster replies, "That will be fine. I'll make up a simple lunch. Then my husband and I will take you out on a ride."

Nora smiles and says, "Thank you Jean. You don't have to."

"Not at all...We don't mind. Well, excuse me"

Doctor Daker tips his hat and she leaves and doctor Baker says. "I see you've been getting to know the people of the town."

"Yes, though, I have been warned about Harriet Olson"

Hiram smiles and says, "I would take the piece of advice"

Just then comes up burly, but sweet, Isaiah Edwards. He says in his own gruff manner, "Please to make you acquaintance, Ma'am, name's Isaiah Edwards"

Hiram looks at him then says, "Nora, you are looking at the only known species of human grizzily bear."

Isaiah huffs then says, "You ain't exactly no bear cub..."

Nora laughs then Isaiah tips his hat and says, "Ma'am...With you being the doc's nurse, it won't be so bad to go in there now."

Hiram puffs up his chest then asks, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Isaiah tells him, "Oh nothing, nothing, just that one gets tired of looking at those there pieces of papers you have on the wall with all those fancy words on them"

Hiram laughs and asks him, "Does that mean you'll be coming in for a eye examination like you should have last year?"

Isaiah squints his eyes then says, "Ain't nothing wrong with my eyes."

"Then why are you squinting?"

Isaiah says, "Sun's in my eyes"

Hiram moves in and says, "Isaiah, it's cloudy today. Sun hasn't been out all day so far."

Nora laughs as Isaiah rubs his hand over his beard. He says, "Yeah, well, I better get going. Stomach's rumbling, better get to Laura's. Bye ma'am"

She nods her head and Horam shouts out, "Say hello to Laura and Almanzo for me Isaiah!" He waves his hand back and Horam tells Nora, "Let's get you to the Fosters." Nora still laughs and they go on to the doctor's buggy.


	4. Chapter 4 Wrong Medicine

**A/N-someone has been asking for Laura and Almanzo-here it is! please leave reviews!**

The next day at Laura and Almanzo's boarding house...

Laura is rushing around trying to finish getting dressed and Isaiah stands by the kitchen door. Manly, Laura's husband is putting on his coat. Laura gets her bonnet off the hanger by the door and says, "We wouldn't be going if this wasn't important for Manly's horse business, but we'll try to be back soon...Rose is still sick with her cold."

Isaiah asks "Doc the doc give her any medicine?"

Laura puts her bonnet on and ties it then goes over and picks up a brown colored, oval shaped bottle and says "This is it, she is to have 1/2 teaspoons every two hours. She had some a hour ago."

She put it down by another bottle and that looks similar and Isaiah asks "What's that?

Laura looks at the other bottle and says, "I don't know. Manly found that in the attic. It must have belonged to the previous owners here."

Manly buttons his coat then says, "Beth, we have to go."

She shakes her head then says, "I hate to go, but it shouldn't be long."

Isaiah waves her off and Manly grabs Beth by the elbow. She says "Bye" as they go out the door and Rose starts crying.

Isaiah says "Coming Rose!"

At that time, over in the center of Walnut Grove, at the mercantile/house of Harriett and Nels, Harriet walks around the store wiping the dust off objects. She asks her husband, "Nels?"

Nels is working on the financial books of the store and he doesn't even look up but says to his wife, "Yes, dear?"

"Don't you think you need to start supper?"

He gets out his pocket watch and looks at it then says, "We still have plenty of time"

She asks another question, "What are you making?"

He just simply says, "Baked chicken"

She turns around in horror and shouts out, "Baked chicken!"

He finally looks up at her and says, "Yes, baked chicken, you like it"

"I know but it doesn't seem quite so dignified for company. I was thinking of something like roast beef"

He says, "Roast beef! We just had some two nights ago!"

"So? we can have it again"

He takes off his apron and throws it on the counter and says "I better go get it prepared."

She giggles with delight as Nels goes off to prepare tonight's new supper.

Over at Doctor Baker's office, Nora puts down a armful of heavy files on Hiram's desk. He comes from the back and he looks with curiosity at what she is doing and asks, "What are you doing?"

She looks at him and says, "I looked at you filing system and it's a complete mess, disorganized. So I am attempting to try my best to straighten it out."

He smiles and says, "Thank you Nora. I didn't think it was a complete mess, just half a mess"

She smiles and he asks "Where can I sit?"

She looks around and says, "You might just have to stay in your examination room for the day"

He looks at his pocket watch then says, "Well, I got a patient coming in five minutes so it might be just where I need to be."

He watches her as she dives into her work and he smiles.

Isaiah goes around the living room, holding two year old Rose in his arms and they dance to every silly song that Isaiah can think of. She laughs like every precious child does at that age then he says, "Okay, Rose, it's time for you to take your medicine"

He puts her down on the floor and she shakes her little head 'no' and he says, "Come on Rose, you got to. Your momma want you to." He goes over to the small table where the two bottles are. He looks at them and picks up the wrong one. He says "Now, how much did your momma say for you to take?" Let me see..." His eyes squint at the paper on the other 'medicine' bottle then he says "Oh, half a tablespoon...hm, seems a lot but who am I to argue with the doc?"

He picks up a nearby spoon and pours half a tablespoon and he hands it to Rose. She sniffs it and wrinkles her nose and he says, "I know it don't smell good, you just take it to get better."

She takes it and Isaiah smiles.

A few hours later, Laura and Almanzo come walking into the boarding house. Isaiah is sleeping in the chair, but when he hears them coming in, he wakes up. He asks "How did the meeting go?"

Manly says, "It went great"

Laura then asks, "How's the baby?"

"Oh, she's fine, she's in her room sleeping"

Laura looks at Manly and Isaiah then says, "I'm going to go check on her"

She leaves then Almanzo goes over to Isaiah and asks, "How did everything go around here tonight?" "Oh fine, Jenny is staying over at Sally Bushman's. She said you knew about it."

He shakes his head then says, "Yes, I did..."

Just then Laura comes in the room screaming, "Manly! The baby won't Rose woke wake up!"

He jumps up and asks, "What?"

Laura tries to slow her breathing down and she says, "She's breathing but she won't wake up!"

She looks at Isaiah and asks, "Did you give her the medicine?"

"Yes"

He picks up the wrong bottle again and hands it to her and says, "Here it is."

"Mister Edwards, this is the wrong bottle! How much did you give her?"

"Oh my God, half a tablespoon"

Manly says, "We don't know what it is. I'll go hitch up the team."

Laura says, "Call the doctor Mister Edwards. I'm gong to go get Rose."

Isaiah goes to the phone in a flash and Manly says, "Let's take that with us. The doctor may know what it is."

Laura shakes her head and they each go do their jobs.

Back at the doctor's office, the desk is clean and Nora puts on her shawl to leave and she says, "I'm going doctor! I'll see you in the morning!"

Hiram comes out and he says, "Thank you for all you have done Nora. I don't know what I did before you."

She blushes then says, "Go on with you now." Just then the phone rings and she answers it and Hiram hears her say, "Yes, come right away." She hangs up and turns around and tells the doctor, "The Wilders are coming in, apparently the baby won't wake up"

He sucks in his breath and he turns and goes into his examination room. She thinks of something and runs outside and sees Jean leaving the post office. She goes and asks her "Jean, please get word to the Olson's that I can't make supper tonight. There's a emergency coming in!"

Jean shakes her head and Nora goes back in. Jean sees Willie, Harriet and Nels son, and yells, "Willie!"

Nels comes in the living room and sees his wife looking out with window with a disgusted look on her face and he asks, "What's wrong?"

"Oh , Willie just came by, there's been an emergency and nurse Nora can't make it."

Nels goes and sits down then says, "Well, if there's a emergency, she can't make it. We'll just have dinner another time"

She sighs and says, "I know, it's just that I wanted her over here to get to know her, to…well,…." He looks at her and cocks his eyebrow and she says, "Wait, there's the Wilders coming into town. They are going to the doctor's…."

Nels gets up and goes to the window. He looks and sees them get down out of the wagon with a small bundle and Isaiah with them. She gasps and blood falls from Nels face.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting glasses

Almanzo opened the door. Laura was behind him with the toddler wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Isaiah was right behind her, looking sad and guilty.

Doctor Baker takes Rose and goes into the examination room and gently lays her down. He feels her forehead, then feels her little round cheeks, neck, and her arms and all over and says, "No temperature." He then bends over and listens to her soft breathing and asks Nora, "Nora, my stethoscope." She hands it to him and he listens to Rose's heart. He stands up and says, "Laura, hand me that bottle" She does, and he goes off to the other side of t he room and carefully opens it. He sniffs it, then takes his little finger and dips it in. He tastes whatever it is and he turns out a smile wider than the creeks in his town and says, "It's just a sedative!" Laura and Almanzo breathe a heavy sigh of relief and Hiram continues, "It's a sedative that I prescribed for the man who used to live there. Don't know how on earth it got in your hands but never mind"

Laura asks, "How old is it doctor?"

He thinks then says, "Well, it's been at least five years since I prescribed it. They don't even make it anymore."

Laura's heart skips a beat and she says with panic in her voice, "Well, if they don't make it anymore, then something's wrong with it! Should we….."

"Calm down Laura! The only reason they quit making it is that the company went out of business. It's a perfectly good sedative."

Sighs of relief are heard all around and the good doctor continues, "If I had thought of it, I should have prescribed something like this, she getting a good sleep. She hasn't been sleeping all that well has she?"

Laura shakes her head yes while her heart calms down. Hiram looks at Isaiah and says, "Now, you did give her a good bit of a dose." To Laura he said, "So Laura, I would like for her to stay the night. Just to be sure….Nora, get that crib out of the back, would you please? And you…." He points to Isaiah and says, "This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you wouldn't be a stubborn old goat. You should have come in to have your eyes examined like you should have last year"

Isaiah looks at the floor and mumbles, "I guess."

Laura then asks the doctor, "Can I stay? I don't want to leave her."

"I understand Laura, but there's no room"

After setting up the crib, Nora says, "You can stay with me, Mrs. Wilder, if you don't mind staying on the couch."

Laura smiles and says, "Oh, thank you…." She walks over to Isaiah and says, "Now, I don't blame you for this, but just like the doctor said, it wouldn't have even happened if you had just got you eyes taken care of."

"I know you are right Half Pint. I didn't want to admit that the mountain man was getting old, needed something like spectacles."

Everybody laughs and Laura hugs him and Hiram says, "Now, you go get a good rest Laura. I have a strong feeling that when this little one wakes up in the morning, the first thing she's going to want is you. And Isaiah, I best see you first thing in the morning"

Isaiah gruffs.

Laura and Almanzo go and hug and she says, "Good night Manly"

"Night Beth. I love you."

Manly and Isaiah go to the door to leave and Doctor Baker says, "Now remember Isaiah…."

Almanzo says, "I'll have him here, Doc" "They all laugh as the mountain man and farmer leave.

The next morning, Isaiah and Almanzo stand at t he door of doctor Baker's office. Almanzo knocks on the door and the doctor answers and says, "She's still sleeping, but Laura's been here since dawn."

The men go in. Laura goes to hug her husband and he asks, "How is she?"

Laura looks back at her baby and says, "Sleeping like a angel."

Everybody smiles, then Isaiah says, "Well, come on doc. Let's get this over with."

Hiram looks at him then says, "Easy, Isaiah. I'm not going to be cutting scalpels into you. Just go over there and sit in the chair."

He does and Almanzo says to Laura, "I'm going to work Beth. Just come get me when she wakes up."

"Okay, Manly."

They kiss and Hiram goes over to a eye chart on the wall and says, "Okay Isaiah, read this."

He points to the smallest line and Isaiah says, "Z….P..Q….U…and, uh, T"

Hiram frowns and he says, "Read this next line."

"Well, M B, R, S and X"

"Next line"

"Oh, well O, W, Y and R"

Hiram looks more pleased then goes and sits down at his desk and Isaiah says, "Well doc?"

"Well, you need nothing more than a good pair of reading glasses" "Is that all?"

"Well, what did you expect me to say? That you were going blind?"

He looks at Laura and says, "I'm sorry, Laura."

"It's okay doctor"

Hiram turns back to Isaiah and says, "Just go over to t he mercantile and get a good pair of glasses. Wear them all the time for a few days, then just went you are reading after that."

Just then Rose wakes up and cries, "Momma!" Laura races to her daughter, while everybody smiles.

Later that afternoon, Isaiah comes whistling 'Old Dan Tucker' into the mercantile. Nels smiles, while Harriet groans, and says, "Good afternoon Isaiah, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I need to look at some, well,…." His voice goes a little low and he says, "Glasses."

"What? Say that again."

"Glasses I need glasses"

Harriet turns and looks mildly interested and Nels says, "Oh, what kind of glasses? Drinking glasses?"

"No doc says that I need eye glasses."

"Oh., well, I got some fine eyeglasses over here, Isaiah."

Harriet walks over and asks, "Eyeglasses? Would, uh, this have anything to do with the Wilders coming in to the doctor's last night?"

"Yeah, well, that was kinda my fault there. See, I gave the wrong medicine bottle to little Rose." Both Harriet and Nels drop their mouths open in a 'o' then Isaiah says, "But, she's all right. Doc says I better get these here glasses before this happens again."

Nels opens a drawer and says, "Well, here they are. Best there is."

"Thank you Nels. Um, I guess I can just try one on at a time."

Nels hands him a pair of glasses. Isaiah tries them on and says, "Nope, couldn't find my way out of a bright tunnel with those."

"Okay."

He takes them and hands him another. Isaiah says, "Nope, not these either"

Nels takes those and hands Isaiah another pair. Isaiah smiles and says, "These will do right fine. How much do I own you, Nels?"

"That will be a dollar, Isaiah."

Isaiah looks at him then says, "Well, I guess you can't quibble over money when it comes to your eyes."

Harriet breathes out a yes then asks. "How's um, Doctor backer and nurse Nora?"

"Oh fine, fine…probably a mite tired after tending to a baby."

Isaiah puts down t he coins for payment. He waves his hands and says, "See ya!"

"Yes, 'See ya'"

Nels smiles and puts the dollar in coins away. Harriet giggles and says, "Nels, get ready for supper."

He sighs and says, "Yes , dear."

Nosy Harriet is on the prowl again.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dinner Party

**A/N-I know I took a while with this chapter but I wanted to get it down right! Please, tell me what you think!**

Nora and Doctor Baker were coming out of t he office. Both of them clearly tired, but they are quickly assaulted by Harriett Olson.

The Doctor starts to step toward his buggy and she steps toward the post office when they hear, "Yoo hoo!"

Nora and the doctor look at each other and Harriet says, "Nurse Nora! Doctor Baker!" She stops right in front of them and fans herself with her hand then says, "Oh, I'm so glad I was able to stop you before you went, um, home."

"Hello Mrs. Olson."

"Um, I heard what a terrible night you had, er, you both had. I took the liberty of having supper fixed as I thought you might both be too tired to fix supper."

"Well, I am so tired...um, doctor Baker, would you accompany us?"

He thinks on that for a second then says, "Well, I wouldn't mind eating a good meal."

Harriet says, "Oh, you can be sure it'll be good Doctor Baker."

"I will. Thank you Mrs. Olson"

Nora asks her, "Mrs. Olson?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask what we'll have?"

"Oh, um, baked chicken."

Nora looks pleased and says, "Oh, my favorite!"

"Oh, it's my favorite also! That's what I told Nels to fix, not to do anything else!" The three of them walk across the way to the Olson's. Harriet opens the door. There stands Nels, just as he takes off his apron and puts it on the piano bench.

He smiles and says, "Doctor Baker!"

"Nels…I was with Nora as Harriett came and made her invitation. I hope you don't mind"

He strides over and shakes the good doctor's hand and says, "Not at all! Come in, come in!"

"Will there be enough to eat?"

"For me, you, Nora and even Harriett! Maybe even Willie and Rachel. Come on in and sit down!" They all laugh but as t hey go to the table, Harriett wants to kill Nels with a death stare.

Everybody is seated and they all get a helping of baked chicken and wonderful side dishes like English peas and rice and gravy with nice, smooth tea for drinks. Nels asks, "Is everything all right doc?"

"Just fine Nels. Just fine and it's Hiram at supper."

Nels laugh. Harriet takes a few BIG bites then asks Nora, "Um, I heard that you and Hiram knew each other before. Is that right?"

Hiram and Nora shake their heads then he tells Harriett, "Yes, she was my nurse back in t he old mining camp I went to a few months back with Caroline. And when she came to apply for work, I knew she was the one to hire."

"Oh! Good!" They each some more then Harriett asks, "I heard there was some trouble last night. That what happened is one reason you are so tired?"

Nora and Hiram look at each other and he says, "Yes, we did, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle."

Harriett looks at Nels and he almost knows what's coming out next, "Well, Isaiah Edwards came into the Mercantile to get glasses…."

"He already came and got them? Well, good for him!"

Nels says, "Yes, it is!"

"I 'm glad the store started carrying them, Nels."

"Well, when reading glasses became so readily available, I said, 'Why not?' Turns out to be the best thing for the town of Walnut Grove and the store."

Harriett flashes her fake smile and takes a bite of peas. She think of a question she just has to ask, "Were you ever married Nora?"

She looks up and says, "I was. However, my husband perished in that camp where I was the doctor's nurse."

Nels cuts his wife a HARD look then she asks, "Do you have any children?"

"One, a boy"

"Oh, and where is he?"

Nora shrugs her shoulders then says, "To be honest, I don't know. He always had a wandering soul, just like his late father."

Nels clears his throat then asks, "Another helping, Hiram?"

Nels, I already helped myself to plenty of chicken, but I would like more peas, please."

"Take all you want."

Harriett asks, "About last night….It's a shame, Mr. Edwards didn't come in earlier"

"I agree Mrs. Olson. I told that old coot to come in last year, but it's hard for some people to admit they need things. You didn't want to admit to help with your liver until…."

Harriet abruptly stands up and says, "The tea is getting low. I'll go get some more!"

She leaves with the tea pitcher, in a hurry, while the 3 remaining at the table smile at each other.

Later in the evening, they sit around the parlor, relaxing and just having simple talk. Harriet stands in the back. She adjusts her shoulders, then walks in and sits down. "Nora, we didn't get to finish our talk earlier."

Nora looks confused then asks, "What was it about? I can't recall."

"Well, Mister Edwards, of coarse"

Hiram and Nels looks at each other then Nora continues, "Well, I thought we had finished about that."

"Well, I just can't get over how somebody…."

"Well, it did. It happened, but it's been corrected. So, let's just move on."

Embarrassed, Harriett shifts her weight and says, "Yes, but….I"

Nora rolls her eyes heavenward and yawns. "Oh my! I'm so sleepy all of a sudden! I'm so dreadfully sorry, but Doctor Baker, do you think you could take me home?"

"Why, yes! Thank you for a pleasant evening. Thank you Nels, Mrs. Olson."

They both get up in a hurry to leave. Mrs. Olson just fumes and says, "Why, that…."

"It's your own fault, Harriett. Not everybody is a town gossip like you, dear."

"I don't gossip! I share information!"

"Yes, and then you pick everybody apart. Like you would have done to Mister Edwards tonight, but Nora cut you off!..." He sighs then says, "I'm going to bed. You can come when you finish stewing." He turns and she does just that…stews.

The next morning, the town of Walnut Grove opens as usual. The Mercantile opens and Nels goes to sweep off the walk. As he does, he watches the children run into school. Willie comes and opens the restaurant/hotel. Almanzo starts up the lumber company. The birds sing.

At Laura's house, she feeds her daughter breakfast. Other families feed their farm animals and dogs chase other dogs. Fish swim in abundance in lakes and rivers.

Then several miles away from Walnut Grove, a explosion is heard that is so loud that it rattles all the windows and door frames.


	7. Chapter 7 Explosion

**A/N-Thanks all to who have reviewed! Much, much love!**

The town of Walnut Grove was shocked into silence as the rumblings from the explosion became lower and lower.

Nels kept looking at the direction of the sound of the blast. Then his wife came out and was looking and asks, "Nels, what was that?" "I don't know"

Just then, John Carter comes along and Almanzo comes running from the mill. and they all look in the direction going of the blast. The doctor and his nurse come out and Hiram shouts, "I think it came from the direction of Sutter's creek!"

Almanzo says,

"I heard that they were doing some work down that way"

Just then Miss. Plum and the school children come out to see what is going on and they all hear a faint sound of a wagon coming into town. They all look at each other as more and more people come out of curiosity. But then they finally see a older man, a man in his mid-to late 60's driving a wagon in awful speed. Finally he barely stops

at the Mercantile and yells out, "Help! We need help! There's been a cave in and most of the men are trapped!"

John Carter yells out to his son who is standing on the front step of the school "Jeb! Ring the bell! Get everyone's attention!"

The boy quickly turns and goes and rings the bell.

Then men run into Nels store and get shovels, picks, axes. Hiram and Nora run back into the office to get medical supplies.

The town turns into a busy beehive then they divide into three separate wagons, Almanzo's and John's to go to the site. The women come in Mrs. Foster's wagon.

The men get there and start the painstaking process of removing each rock. Hiram comes up and stands beside the old man who came for help and he asks him with concern in his voice, "Who are you?"

The old man sniffs and with no embarrassment, wipes a tear away then says:

"I'm Matthew Cobbler, the cook here. I used to be one of these guys working in the mine's, working and shoveling out dirt. Looking for gold, diamonds….even coal. But I got too old and back hurting too much so they put me to cooking"

"What were they looking for this time?"

"Coal. Found some too"

Just then Edwards shows up and asks:

"Coal? Wasn't this mine shut down years ago?"

"Yes, it was but some yahoo got to digging around and found some. Big Wigs went nuts and sent us all down here"

"Humph, out to know better…." He looks around then asks out loud,

"Why does it seem familiar?"

"Should be Edwards, because it's the same one Carl found years ago when Carrie fell down that hole"

"What? That all caved in or so I thought"

"Isaiah, when it comes to money…..safety goes out the mind"

Isaiah sadly shakes his head then goes down to help. After some backbreaking time, they start helping each man out one by one.

The women gently help the men down . Hiram and Nora go to doctoring and nursing. Etta Plum says:

"Most of the men just have scratches and bruises. Some have broken arms or legs"

"Thank God." Responded Hester Sue.

Hiram turns to Matthew and asks:

"How many more men do you figure down there?"

In the background men still keep shoveling rocks out of the way and Matthew looks at t he wounded and says,

"Two, I think, we had a crew of about 20"

Just then a man comes out of the cave, all covered with dirt and dust. Then, Nora looks at him and puts down the bandages in her hand . She runs to him and asks, "Jasper?"

The boy looks at her with confusion then sympathy. He replies, "No ma'am, he's still in there. He got the worst of it."

Just then a man calls out . "We need a stretcher!"

A stretcher is taken inside , then Hiram runs to her and asks:

"Who's Jasper?"

"My son!"

After a few minutes, which seems like a lifetime to Nora, the men come out with the stretcher. Upon the stretcher, lies a boy of about 20 or 21. Nora screams:

"Jasper!"


	8. Chapter 8 Jasper

Jasper was alive...barely. He could see through his eyelashes that his mother was in hysterics. He feels pain, intense pain, sweeping through his body. He is able to hear the words, "I'll...help...operate." He knows that was his mothers sweet voice.

The other is a man he doesn't know. "No...you're...condition. Hester Sue can..."

The pain comes like a rolling wave. The last think he sees through his eyes lined with dust, is his mother being comforted by a woman that he will later know as Mrs. Foster.

A little while later, he again barely awakens. This time he is in a room and feels himself on a bed of sorts. He can hear people moving about the room, and even with the noises of other people talking, he can make out his mother's voice.

He hears a man say, "We'll let you know, Nora, as soon as we can" Then, he hears curtains close. The man asks somebody else in the room, "Do you remember how I showed you to do that , Hester Sue?" He doesn't hear the woman say anything back, so he assumes that she nodded her head. The last think he remembers is a small mask going over him as he goes to sleep.

After what seems like forever, waiting for her son to wake up, Nora sits by her son's bedside. She looks at him every so often to see if he is still breathing. She smiles in sweet relief, but then the anguish of waiting comes upon her again. After a while, Jasper's eyes flutter open to reveal a pair of smoky gray eyes. He slowly makes out the room and then he sees his mother patiently waiting there. He licks his lips and asks in a slow voice, "Ma?"

Nora looks at him and sighs. She bends over to hug him. In a voice only a mother could give, "I have never been so frightened in my whole life, Jasper Lawson."

He barely whispers the words, "S-sorry, momma"

She smiles and lays her head on his chest, listening to his heart. "Where am I, momma

She raises her head then says, "In a town named Walnut Grove"

He looks around t hen thinks and finally says, "The last thing I remember is the cave. Where am I?"

"In Doctor Baker's office. I'm his nurse here"

"You are a nurse momma?"

"Yes"

"Well, it's about time you use t hat degree for something."

She blushes then says, "You hush and go back to sleep. You need to rest"

His eyes slowly close on him and in a faraway voice, "I think I w ill momma." He goes back to sleep and she blows a kiss on his cheek.

Over the next several weeks, Doctor Baker and Jasper's mother helps him recover and slowly walk and move around. They do small exercises to regain his strength. Sometimes he feels like giving up, but Nora gives him the firm mother push. One day, he picks up wooden crutches and walks across the room. Doctor Baker and his mother smiles. Hiram says, "You are doing great, Jasper!"

He walks back to the bed then says, "Enough to get out of here and back to work?"

"Well…"

Nora speaks up in a terrified voice, "Not back to the mine!"

Jasper tells her, "Calm down momma. No, I'm not going back there but I want to work somewhere"

Doctor Baker says, "I think you are well enough to be on your own with conditions"

"Sigh" says Jasper and his mother cuts him a look.

The doctor smiles and says, "If you go anywhere, I think it should be somewhere with people and I don't think you should do any heavy work"

Nora says, "All the room up above are taken and Caroline's is too expensive right now for you"

Just then, Laura knocks on the door and she peeks her head in. "Doc Baker?"

He turns around and see Laura. He smiles and says, "Laura! Come in!"

She goes in and says, "Hi Nora"

"Laura, this is my son Jasper." Laura nods her head then Nora says, "Jasper, this is Mrs. Wilder. She runs t he boarding house just out of town"

He puts his out his hand for her to shake, "Oh yes. We passed it going to the mine. That's a beautiful place"

"Thank you" Laura turns to doctor Baker and says, "Doctor, I came for some medicine for Almanzo"

He smiles then turns to go in his office and Nora asks, "He's still down with that?"

Laura rolls her eyes then says, "Oh yes, it's only a summer cold but he acts like it's pneumonia!"

Nora laugh and she says, "That's a man for you, honey!"

Nora and Laura laugh as Jasper rolls his eyes. Doctor Baker comes in with a bottle, hands it to Laura and asks, "Laura, I was wondering….is there a empty room at the boarding house?"

"Why yes, are you thinking of moving in?"

"No, no. I was wondering about Jasper here"

Jasper pays attention and Hiram says, "Nothing's available here. Everything's full up here and he can't afford Caroline's, so can he get a place at yours?"

Laura says, "Of coarse"

"But I can't afford much ma'am" says Jasper.

Laura waves it away then says, "When you're a little better, can you handle a hammer and nails?"

"Well, yes ma'am"

"Good, then you can do some things Almanzo says he'll do but never gets around to."

Nora says, "Well, that's great!"

"When can I move in?"

Laura thinks on that then says, "Make it day after tomorrow. We got some items in the room we need to move."

"That will be great!" They all smile at that.


	9. Chapter 9 Social Surprise

**Disclaimer-I own nothing of 'Little House' Just my handmade character of Jasper and the storyline itself.**

**I dedicate this chapter to UltimateLaurafan.**

Laura and Almanzo pulled up in their wagon with Jasper. Almanzo puts his foot down on the brake to stop the horses. Laura looked at the boarding house with pride and Jasper was almost in awe. She asked him, "Well, what do you think?"

He looks at her and says, "It sure looks bigger up close, but as I said before, it sure is beautiful."

"Thank you. Now come inside and meet everybody/"

Almanzo jumps down and turns around and helps his wife down. Then, Jasper gets out of the back with his bag of clothes. They go up the steps and are almost to the door when the door swings open. There stands Jenny holding baby Rose on her hip and she squeals, "Aunt Laura! Uncle Almanzo!"

They all stop and laugh at t he childlike delight Jenny is showing in seeing her aunt and uncle. Laura says, "This is our niece Jenny Wilder..."

Laura reaches for her daughter and says, "This little one is our daughter, Rose. Jenny, this is Jasper Lawson, nurse Nora's son. He's going to be staying with us a while."

Jenny just smiles and says, "Hi! Oh! I got to go to school! See ya!" Jenny goes to grab her books and lunch pail. Then she runs down the steps, out the gate and down the road.

Laura says, "I'd give anything to be able to run like that again!" They all laugh. They turn to go inside when they meet mister Edward at the door, who is wearing his usual red plaid shirt and smiling like he always does. Laura says, "Oh, Mister Edwards, this is Jasper Lawson. He's going to be staying with us awhile."

Edwards puts out his hand then says, "Pleased to meet ya! You sure do look a mite better than when you were in that mine. I tell ya!" Jasper laughs then says, "Well, I sure feel better .I'll tell you. My leg still has some healing to do".

"Well, don't let that bother you none. It'll be better in no time. Well, I got to go!"

He goes on out the door and Laura asks him, "Do you want some breakfast"

"Oh, I had Jenny fix me a egg sandwich, mighty good too. That girl can cook." "Well, do you want me to fix you some lunch?" "Ain't got no time, got to open the mill! Bye!"

He leaves singing 'Old Dan Tucker' down the road and Laura shakes her head and says

to Jasper and Almanzo, "Come on"

They go into the kitchen and see Willie and his wife Rachel just getting up from the table and Laura asks,

"Have you two eaten?"

"Well, Jenny fixed us a great egg sandwich".

Laura laughs then says, "I heard"

Rachel then says, "I hop you don't mind, I also fixed some bacon to go along that was in the ice box"

"No, no, that's fine….Willie, Rachel, this is Jasper Lawson. Nurse Nora's son. He's going to be staying with us" Willie puts out his hand to Jasper to shake and says, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when there was trouble with the mine. I had to go runs some errands for the restaurant."

Jasper replies, "That's okay. What restaurant?"

"My wife and I work over at the restaurant with my sister"

Laura then says, "Come on, let's get you settled" Jasper nods his head then turns back to Willie and says, "I'll be seeing you"

"Yes"

Jasper , Laura and Almanzo go down he hall and opens a door on the left. There is a huge room that has a enormous bed and a lone set of drawers and Jasper looks about the room in disbelief then says, "I don't need a room this size ma'am" "Well, they all this way Jasper. Don't be thinking you get anything special."

She chuckles as she says that. Jasper and Almanzo smile then she says, "We'll leave you to get settled." They leave and Jasper looks around and goes over t o the bed and sits down and smiles.

Over the next few days and weeks, Jasper works on getting his leg better and he also "helps" Almanzo around the house. Laura sees him doing a majority of the work IN the house as Manly work outside. One day, Jenny comes running in the house, very excited. She hurries in the kitchen and Laura says, "Land sake, Jenny! You better stop now or you'll run into the wall!"

Jasper and everybody laughs then Jenny says, "I'm sorry Aunt Laura. I'm just so excited!"

"What is it?"

"There's going to be a social over at Caroline's! Can we go? Please, please!"

"Well, when is it?"

"Oh, I was so excited, I didn't even look at the date! Here's the flyer." Jenny gets a white piece of paper out of her dress and hands it to Laura. She reads it and says, "It's this Friday…"

She looks at Manly who nods his head and Laura says, "I don't see why not."

"Yippee!"

"Just be sure to do all you schoolwork and chores, young lady."

"Oh yes ma'am!" Jenny runs to her room. Mister Edward 'grumbles', "I guess I better get my harmonica ready." He gets up and leaves while Laura shakes her head. Jasper asks,

"Social? I don't know if I should go"

Laura says, "Oh yes, you should! That leg is getting better every day. You can't use that as a excuse"

"But I won't be able to dance properly"

Laura looks at her husband and he says, "Jasper, I don't think the ladies of the room will be too worried about your dancing. I was looking at every one of their faces Sunday when you walked in"

Jasper blushes and Laura asks Manly,

""Oh? You were?"

He picks up his coffee and takes a drink then mumbles,

"Only to see their reaction"

She looks at him with questioning eyes and then says,

"Hmmmm….so you see Jasper? NO excuses! Besides, I think it will do you good to meet some of the town folk"

Jasper shrugs his shoulders then says,

"Okay, it you both think so"

"There, now that that's settled, I'm going to go start on supper. Jasper and Mister Edwards caught a boatload of fish this morning so I'm going to go cook them!"

The men go into the living room to sit down and play some chess while Laura cooks.

A few days later, Almanzo, Laura, Jenny, Mister Edwards and Jasper walk in the beginnings of a warm summer breeze on the way to Caroline's. They walk inside and see the bright decorations and Edwards goes over t o the other musicians. Jenny goes over to her friends and Jasper looks at the lovely ladies coming in. Almanzo says to Laura, "I'm going t o go get us something to drink after that long walk. Excuse me."

Laura nods her head and Jasper says, "I'll come with you." They walk on over and Almanzo begins to pour the drinks for him and his wife. He looks at Jasper and asks, "Well, do you see anybody you want to talk to?"

Jasper eyes a pretty young brunette then says, "I think I'll go talk to her". But before he can even move, he sees his mother, Nora, come in w ith the good doctor Baker. Jasper's eyes have a mixture of confusion and jealously.


	10. Chapter 10 A talk with Momma

The girl that Jasper was eying looked in surprise as Jasper didn't walk to her, he went to his mother instead.

Jasper had put on a smile but his mind was still full of confusion as he went toward them. Doctor Baker and his mother were delighted to see Jasper and she said,

"Oh, Jasper! I'm so glad to see you! I didn't know if you would come" "Well, Laura and Almanzo said it would be good for me and I suppose it is"

Doctor Baker says,

"I believe it has already, your sprit and your leg already seem a hundred times better!"

Jasper looks at them both then asks cautiously,

"So...you two came...together?"

Nora looks bashfully at Hiram then says,

"Well, I was brought up that a lady shouldn't go unescorted and doctor Baker doesn't mind taking a old fool along"

Doctor Baker snorts and hears the gay, lilting music playing and he asks.

"Well, may I ask _my nurse_ who is mistakenly calling herself a old fool to dance with a old fool?"

She smiles and nods her head and he escorts her on to the dance floor and Jasper watches them then walks over to the young lady who is patiently waiting for him.

Jasper smiles at her and says

"I'm Jasper Lawson ma'am"

She smiles sweetly as a summer rose then she says with just a touch of shyness but still firm enough for him to hear,

"I'm Frances Millard"

He smiles then turns around and sees his mother happily dancing with doctor Baker and he turns back to Frances and asks,

"May I have this dance?"

Her smile only widens and she says,

"Yes"

He takes her carefully by the hand and they go out to the dance floor and he is light on his feet but he also keeps a eye on his mother dancing .

Later in the evening, Frances and Jasper go outside to get a breath of fresh air. They walk around in comfortable silence then Jasper finally says,

"I'm sorry I have been so quiet, it's just that I got so much on my mind"

She smiles t hen says,

"Your mother?"

He looks at her in surprise then asks,

"How did you know?"

She looks down at her feet and says,

"Because you both look so much alike except you are more handsome"

He blushes like a gentleman should then Frances asks,

"I take it that wasn't your paw?"

He shakes his head then says,

"No, my paw is dead, he died some time ago in a mine camp"

She then asks,

"So, who was that man?" "That was Doc Baker. I take it you are not from here?"

This time she shakes her head and says,

"No, I'm down here for the summer with my aunt and uncle" "Where are you from?" "Deering, Missouri. It's down south" "Oh"

They walk around a bit more then she asks:

"You don't like your momma dancing with him?"

He gets a confused look on his face then says,

"I don't know. All I know is that it surprised me to see my momma dancing with somebody else" "Maybe you should talk with your momma"

He thinks about that then says,

"Well, I guess I could. Um, do you want to go back inside?" "Well, I am a mite thirsty" "Then lets go"

He leads the way for her to go back into the restaurant with the soft music of the evening playing.

The next morning, Jasper walk up to doctor Baker's office. He looks at his doctor's plaque and shakes his head then goes on up the steps. He knocks on the door and he hears his mother answer,

"Come in!"

Jasper looks around and sees his mother busily moving about cleaning the office and he asks,

"Where's the doc?" "Oh, he's gone to the Herming farm, out on the east of town. Mrs. Herming is expecting her 5th baby and the doctor is gone to check on her"

She goes back to her dusting and he walks around with his hand scratching the back of his head then he takes a deep breath and says to his mother,

"Sure was surprised to see you last night" "And I was surprised to see you also, but very happy"

He then asks his mother,

"Momma, are you and Doctor Baker courting?"

She drops her feather duster to the floor and she turns around with her jaw dropped to the floor and she exclaims:

"Jasper Lawson! I'm surprised at you!" "Well, momma…." "Why would you ask me such a thing?" "Because you danced almost every dance with him!" "I did not! I also danced with you!" "Two times!"

She picks up her feather duster and takes off the apron she was wearing, hangs it up and says:

"I'm not asking questions about you and the young lady you were dancing with" "That's different!" "How so?"

He stammers his answer around and says,

"W-we-well, uh, we're, uh,…." "I'm waiting!" "Well, we're young" "Listen young man, just because I'm not young does not mean I cannot dance with my escort to a sociable "

Jasper seems to put a little then he asks,

"Have you forgotten about paw, momma?"

She goes over and gives him a stinging slap across his face and says,

"How dare you ask that Jasper Lawson! Now your paw was a honorable man and I hate it, just hate it that he died but he's better off where he is than in this old world and I don't think your paw would begrudge me a little dance with a friend!"

He looks sheepishly around then mumbles,

"S-Sorry Maw"

He quickly scoots himself out of there while Nora runs to the window and watches her son run off.


	11. Chapter 11 Remembering

Jasper slowly walking home with the stinging red slap from his momma still very much visible. His mind was still full of thoughts, about his paw, whatever was going on with his maw and this man, Doc Baker.

He thought he must have hit a nerve with his maw or why would she slap him? She never has before!

He almost reached the walk to Laura's boarding house when he heard Mister Edward's gaily singing _'Old Dan Tucker'_. He stopped to listen and Isaiah walked up to him, his face brightened and he said,

"Hello Jasper!"

Jasper mumbled a polite and Isaiah noticed the red mark on Jasper's cheek and he asked in his tender but gruff way,

"Whoa! What happened to you?"

Jasper looked at him and put a look of innocence on him and asked,

"Nothing, why?" "Oh nothing, nothing. It just looks like the strawberries growing wild on those hills got into a fight with you and won!" Isaiah said and smiled.

Jasper sighed and sat down on a old tree stump by the gate and said in a defeated voice,

"No, no strawberries. It was my maw"

Isaiah sits down on the stump beside him and asks Jasper,

"You had words?"

Jasper sighs and says,

"Yeah, I asked her about her dancing with doc Baker last night and….I…asked her if she….."

Isaiah finishes then sentence for him by asking,

"You had asked her if she forgot your paw?"

Jasper looks at him in shock and asks,

"How do you know?"

Isaiah laughs softly and says,

"Because I asked the same thing of my maw and got the same thing"

He does a mock slap on himself and sniffs then Jasper asks,

"I never heard you talk about your maw and paw"

Isaiah takes off his hat then says,

"It's a little hard you know? My paw died before I was even born…froze to death in the woods trapping….so maw and I were , well, I was about 7 or near about 8 when she got herself engaged to this other fella. So I got my feelings hurt and she knew it then one day, I asked her if she even remembered paw even though he died before I knew him!"

Jasper looks at him and Isaiah continues to say,

"I guess I figured that since Paw died, she should never get married again and just have it be the both of us, no other. Guess I was a little jealous…is that it with you Jasper?"

Jasper looks at the ground and he says,

"Well….how did it come to be with your Maw?"

Isaiah scratches his beard and looks thoughtfully around then says,

"It got better, I soon got to realize that maw did love paw, just differently. And that man she married meant more to me than any paw could. But I didn't truly understand until my first wife died and I married another. People just aren't meant to be really alone you know?"

Jasper smiles a little and says,

"Yeah…thanks for the talk"

Isaiah gives him a small smile and lightly hits him with his hat and Jasper goes on up to the boarding house and Isaiah says to himself,

"Sure could eat some of her biscuits right now"

Isaiah then gets up and starts whistling a slower tune of _'Old Dan Tucker'._

{

At that same moment, Jean opens the front door of her house and Nora stands there just a bawling and she falls into her friends arms and Jean asks,

"Nora! What is it? What's wrong?"

Jean leads her further into the house and Jean motions for her to sit down in a chair and Jean sits next to her and hands her a handkerchief and waits for her friend to stop crying and then Nora says when the sobs slow down,

"I, I slapped Jasper"

Jean's eyes widen and she asks,

"What for?"

Nora dabs her eyes then says,

"Last night, I had doctor Baker take me to the social last night….."

Jean shakes her head and says,

"I know"

Nora sniffles then says,

"Then this morning Jasper came by while I was cleaning Doctor Baker's office and…"

Jean notices that Nora stops so she says,

"That's when you slapped him?"

Nora shakes her head then Jean asks,

"What did he say?" "He, he asked if I forgot his father" says Jean

Jean sits back in her chair and after a few more minutes of Nora's crying, she asks,

"Have you?"

Nora dabs her eyes then asks ,

"Have I what?"

Jane asks her,

"Forgotten your husband?"

Nora stands up indignant of what Jean has asked and says,

"Of coarse not!"

Nora then walks around the room and then says,

"B, but maybe I shouldn't have let doctor Baker take me, it has been only a little while…."

Jean stops her best friend and asks,

"Nora, do you remember what color his eyes were?"

Surprised, Nora looks at her and says,

"Why, yes"

Jean shakes her head then says,

"Do you remember what kind of flowers he bought you the first time?"

Nora smiles then says,

"Of coarse, wildflowers"

Jean only smiles wider then asks one more question,

"How did you feel kissing him for the first time?"

Nora laughs then says,

"Scared to death! He was the first man I ever kissed, outside of my paw"

Jean then tells her,

"You haven't forgotten him and you never will! He's in your memories and your heart but I don't think he would mind a bit if Doctor Baker takes you to a dance or….anything else, he wouldn't want you alone!"

Nora sits down then asks,

"But what about Jasper?"

Jean thinks on that then says,

"Give it some time then go to him . But Nora, he had no right to ask you that"

"Thank you Jean"

Jean sits back and smiles then stands up and gets her shawl then says,

"Come on, my break from the post office is almost over and you need to get back to the office. But come back and we'll have coffee"

Nora smiles and stands up and they go out.

{

Later that day as the evening sun, starts to go down, Nora comes out of the doctor's office and goes over to the post office to go up to her room when she hears,

"Maw?"

She turns and sees her handsome son standing around like a little boy with being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.


	12. Chapter 12 Notice the little things

Jasper just stood there, nervous and a little ashamed. Nora smiled and tears came to her eyes when she saw her son and she asked tenderly,

"Jasper?"

He looked up at her with his smoky blue eyes and he said in a voice that was trembling with love,

"I'm sorry Maw"

She just seems to nearly fly across the porch and she wraps her arms around him and says,

"I'm sorry for slapping you son"

He hugs her tightly then says,

"I'm sorry maw, I shouldn't have asked that. I know you haven't forgotten Paw, I guess I was a little jealous"

She smiles and takes his hand in hers then says,

"Land sakes, you have nothing to be jealous of; I'm your mother and I always will be."

He smiles and kisses her then says,

"Maw, it's okay to have Doc Baker or anybody to take you to the dances…."

He looks down and a smile creeps up on his lips then he says,

"Lord knows, paw wouldn't! He hated those dances!"

They laugh together over it and she says,

"No, he wouldn't would he?"

They just laugh and then she says,

"Mrs. Foster invited me over for some coffee, do you want to come?"

He shakes his head and they go to Mrs. Foster's house.

{

The next morning, everybody gathers up to go to church. The Wilders come driving up in their wagon with Jasper and Isaiah in the back with Jenny. The first thing Jasper notices is Frances Millard, the girl from the social. She is in a pretty pink cotton dress and blue bonnet with even darker flowers for decorations, she bashfully smiles when she sees Jasper.

Nora then comes up in her faded gray dress and holding her Bible. She smiles at everybody and Doc Baker sees her and he thinks.

'_Something about her….what's different? She looks the same, smiling the same….oh, stop it you old goat. You shouldn't even be thinking that, she's your nurse, you see her everyday!'_

Revered Alden comes out and rings the church bell signaling for all of the flock to come in. Everybody goes in and sits down in their places and then the Revered says.

"I haven't got a text for today to start my sermon from, I just feel strongly to preach to notice things. Even the little things. Remember, that Jesus even as he was walking he _noticed _ things…how the children were laughing and wanting to come unto him and he told his disciples to deny them not so I say to not only notice that but to notice the

things in life that you don't think matter. A smile from a friend, laughter from a child and even how butterflies fly in the air…'

Revered Alden laughs and he says,

"Jesus did and he appreciated them, he said, _'Oh, what great things my Father hath made!'_ Now that might not be a exact quotation, but that is what he meant. Now, let us rise and sing _'In the Garden'_"

The congregation rises and they joyfully sing that song and a few others then after the Revered dismisses everyone in prayer. Everybody goes outside to talk amongst each other for a few minutes before they go home. Doctor Baker sees Nora talking to Mrs. Foster and he smiles, he remembers the words of the Revered to notice things, even the little things. He notices her smile and the way she brushes her hair out of her face and even how she stands.

Jean finally leaves and Doctor Baker goes over and stands in front of her and he tips his hat then says,

"Good day Nora"

She smiles and she says,

"Good day doctor"

He then says, "Enough of that, we're not in the office so you call me Hiram"

She smiles and nods her head and says, "Hiram"

She then notices his manly stride and his tender voice and she wonders….

"Would you care to go for a ride today? The weather is fairly nice, I would say"

She silently nods her head and he walks with her to his buggy and it seems like everyone in town _notices_ the good doctor and dedicated nurse going off together.

Jasper watches his mother ride off but Frances touches him and he forgets about everything else. Harriet makes a quizzical look and Nels rolls his eyes at his wife and her ways and Laura and Almanzo look at each other and smile and the Revered says to himself, "It looks like I better get ready for a wedding".


	13. Chapter 13 SighMrs Olson

_...A few months later..._

Nora is sitting at the kitchen table over at Laura's boarding house, Laura is pouring coffee in her cup, Nora's and a special visitor, Caroline Ingalls.

Caroline was visiting her daughter and granddaughter and making friends as easily as she always has. Nora was sitting with them and they were laughing about Caroline telling tales of Laura's childhood. Almanzo and Jasper were coming in from working outside, and the men looked at each other in puzzlement and Jasper asked, "What's going on?" Then Almanzo asked, "Yes, did something funny happen?"

Laura says, "Ma was just telling us or reminding me of some of the things I did as a

child" Almanzo goes over to the end of the kitchen table and says, "Like getting in

fights with Nellie Olson?"

The women all smile at one another then Laura says, "That's part of them"

Jasper then says, "Just don't tell them about my childhood ma" Nora winks her eye at Laura and Caroline and says, "There's too much mischief to tell" Jasper looks at his ma and everybody cracks up laughing then Almanzo asks, "Beth, can you fix us some eggs?" Laura looks at him and asks, "Eggs! It's the middle of the day!"

He shrugs his shoulders then says, "I know but that's what I feel like eating" Jasper then says, "And I sure could go for some Mrs. Wilder, if you don't mind" Laura puts down the

coffee pot and goes over to the ice box and pulls out a small basket then says, "Well, we only got two and I wanted to make cornbread for supper" Caroline then says, "I'll go get some at the mercantile Laura" Caroline puts down her cup of coffee then Laura asks, "Are you sure Ma?"

Caroline nods her head then says, "Yes, I'd like to see the town...and Mrs. Olson"

Everybody laughs then Nora says, "I'd best be going back into town and get back to work"

Laura then says, "Not until you both finish your coffee..." She looks at Jasper and says, "And you can tell us a story or two about Jasper"

Everybody looks at each other and snickers while Jasper stands dumbfounded.

[

A hour later, Nora and Caroline are walking down the street into Walnut Grove and Nora says, "I still have some time before work, I'll go with you to the store" Caroline smiles and says, "Okay, come on"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Olson has her feather duster in her and she fitters around the room removing dust from objects and Mister Olson works or tries to work on the financial books while his wife talks nonstop, "I just don't think it's proper….I mean, her husband has only been dead a short time…."

Mister Olson sighs then says, "Six months I believe" Mrs. Olson nods her head then says, "Exactly, it's just not proper, she should wait at least a year before flittering off with doctor Baker, going to socials with him, lunch and dinner at the restaurant….sitting in church!" Nels rolls his eyes then says, "Harriett, if she feels like she wants to see doctor Baker; it is her decision, not yours!" She turns around and says defensively , "Nels Olson! Are you saying that if I…." "It would be HIS business!"

Nels looks up and Harriet turns around to see a very mad Nora and Caroline being quiet in the background and Nora walks up to Harriet then says to her, "If you died, your husband would have his own business who he sees and in your case, he might need to!"

Harriett's jaw falls open and she says, "Well, I never!" Nora just continues, "As for as me seeing doctor Baker….my late husband is always with me, even with Doctor Baker and myself! He wouldn't want me to be alone! He was not that selfish! You on the other hand are the most selfish, most self centered, gossiping woman I have ever seen!"

Harriet just gets more red in the face as the minutes go by then Nora finally says, "Good day Mrs. Olson!" Nora turns around and storms out and Caroline looks at Nels then softly says, "I'll be back"

Nora walks across the street and stops at the bridge before she gets to the office to calm down. She looks out at the cool, calm blue water and up at the sky with the thin clouds going by and she takes a deep breath then Caroline comes up, stands by her and she doesn't say anything for a few minutes then says, "Feel better?" Nora sighs then says, "I shouldn't have blown up like that" Caroline chuckles then says, "Mrs. Olson has a way of making people lose their tempers" Nora looks at her and asks, "You too?"

Caroline nods her head then says, "Yes, one time she kept going on and on about how Charles hadn't paid the bill and I just unloaded on her. I wanted to come back and take my words back but Charles wouldn't let me."

Nora smiles then turns back to the water and looks out then Caroline asks, "You are not letting what she said get to you are you?" Nora doesn't turn her head then says, "No, but…I do wonder; Jasper was more or less saying the same thing a few months ago. Maybe I…." Caroline then says, "You said it right, your husband wouldn't want you to be alone Nora, a person isn't meant to be alone and…"

Caroline looks at doctor Baker's office and says, "Hyrum has been alone for a very long time, don't deny him just because of some old-fashioned ideas"

Nora turns and smiles at her then says, "I think it is about time I get to work"

Caroline smiles and Nora walks off then Caroline says, "I'll be seeing you" Nora waves and goes in the office and Caroline sighs then goes back over to the mercantile and when she gets in, Nels beams and says, "Good afternoon Caroline! Good to see you!"

She smiles then says, "Thank you Nels, it's good to see you!" They give each other a friendly hug then Caroline looks around then asks, "Nels, where's Harriet?" He looks upstairs then says, "Where she always go when she's embarrassed…to bed to sulk"

Caroline laughs then asks, "A dozen eggs please" Nels gets the basket of eggs then says,

"That will be ten cents"

She pays then goes out.


	14. Chapter 14 A Brotherly Talk

**A/N-I don't know if on the show if Hyrum ever mentioned brothers or sister, I don't think so. He just mentioned one time a baseball outfit he wore in his days in college in 'Green eyed stockings' , as far as I know, that's all he ever mentioned of his youth so I'm adding a brother. Beauty of fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own 'Little House on the Prairie'. NBC and some other people do. Sigh.**

Doctor Hyrum Baker's last patient for the day had just left and so Hyrum eased himself in the chair beside the wood heater, soft rumblings of thunder was heard and he could tell that it was getting closer. He was deep in thought as Nora came and got her shawl off the coat rack and she looked at the good doctor with concern in her eyes and she said,

"Hyrum? Are you okay?"

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and he says, "Hm? Oh, I'm okay, just tired"

She smiles and puts on her shawl then says, "Well, you take care of yourself. This has been a busy day." He smiles and she opens the door and they can see the rain coming down in buckets and he says, "You be careful going home" She turns and smiles at him and says, "I'm just going ten steps, I'll be fine" She gives him a final smile and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Hyrum goes back into deep thought as he goes over and pours himself a cup of coffee then in the middle of pouring, a knock comes on the door. He goes over to answer it and when he does, he sees a slightly younger version of himself but a man that also reminds him of Isaiah Edwards and he says, "Hello Hyrum!" A shocked and surprised look comes on Hyrum's face then he says back, "Harrison!"

The two give each other a grand hug and slaps on the back and Hyrum says, "Come in! Come in Harrison!"

Harrison comes in with water dripping off of him and he takes his raincoat off and leaves it on the porch then he asks in a voice full of laughter, "Well, how is my older brother?"

Hyrum smiles then says, "Harrison, we are only a year apart"

Harrison laughs then says, "Well, you're still older aren't you?" Hyrum gives a hearty laugh then says, "I suppose. Come in, come in, I got a fresh cup of coffee made and you look like you could use it" Harrison shakes his head then says, "Oh yes"

So Hyrum goes over and pours him a cup then asks, "How is everybody?" Harrison scratches his head then takes the cup of coffee then says, "Oh, fine, fine. Paw is just paw….." He takes a sip then says, "Alone"

Hyrum puts down the coffee pot then goes to get his own and sits down then asks his brother, "Paw never did remarry did he?" Harrison sits down and says, "No, not since we didn't approve of that woman back in '65 and he's been alone to this day" Hyrum thinks then asks, "Why didn't we like that woman?" Harrison thinks then says, "Oh, we were just 12 and thought she was taken maw's place….no one could ever take that woman's place" Hyrum thinks on that then takes a sip of his own coffee then asks, "Harrison, why didn't you ever get married?"

Harrison sits back and thinks on it then laughs and says, "Never did find the right one but I would in a heartbeat mind you"

A comfortable silence comes then and Hyrum just continues to sip on his coffee and think. Harrison then smiles and asks, "You met somebody haven't you?" Hyrum looks at his brother then says, "Yes….but I wonder if I'm to old or…." Harrison interrupts him and says, "Let's see what are you nearly 500 years old?"

Hyrum laughs then says, "You know you old goat"

Harrison lets out a big hearty laugh then says, "You are never too old….I see Paw whenever I go back home….he just looks so sad being alone and when I ask him why he doesn't go get somebody, he just says "There's nobody out there". Hyrum looks at his brother and asks, "She died didn't she?"

Harrison shakes his head sadly then says, "Yes, back in '74. They said she died asking for Paw…I don't think he can forgive himself for not being there. He's not blaming us but I think he should"

They drink the rest of their coffee then Hyrum says, "Well, let me get you back to my place and get you settled in" Harrison tells him, "I only plan on being here a few days"

Hyrum stands up and says, "You still need a place to sleep unless you want to roost with the chickens!"

Harrison laughs then says, "Let's go" Hyrum puts on his jacket and Harrison gathers his stuff and they go to get in the doctor's buckboard. Hyrum unties the horses and gets in and he happens to look up and he sees Nora sitting in her rocking chair beside the window reading the Bible. Harrison notices and he says, "That's her? Isn't it?"

His brother looks at him and says, "She's my nurse"

Harrison thinks on that then says, "Don't let her get away". Hyrum then looks at him, weakly smiles then they drive off.

**A/N—Reviews, please!**


	15. Chapter 15 Church Surprise

**I'm so sorry for being long on this chapter, chalk it up to getting distracted and doing my other stories. This will be my late Christmas present/ early New Year's present! Please, let me know what you think.**

That Sunday, the brothers woke up and Hyrum fixed them a modest breakfast of ham & eggs then Hyrum went to go get dressed for church then when he was putting his tie on in front of the mirror, Harrison came over and looked at his brother and chuckled and asked, "What are you getting ready for? A wedding or funeral? Or both?" Hyrum looks at him and says, "It's Sunday, the day to go to church or have you been in the woods so long that you forgot? Hm?"

Harrison scratches his beard then says, "So it is, Hmpf, maybe it has been too long in the woods. I was thinking it was the middle of the week" Hyrum finishes doing his tie then turns around to his brother and asks, "You want to go?" Harrison thinks on that then says, "Yeah, why not? I don't dislike going to church, just been in the woods so long that the pine trees became my church"

Hyrum picks up his hat and says, "Nothing wrong with that but I think it'll do you good to be along civilized people" Harrison chuckles at that then asks his brother, "What about my clothes? This is all I got" Hyrum looks at the mountain clothes his brother has on, humble pants and shirt and a deerskin jacket and a racoon hat then says, "Come on, you'll make Isaiah happy" "Who?" Hyrum laughs then says, "Come on, come just as you are" Harrison laughs then says, "Just like the song" Hyrum chuckles then says, "Let's go hitch up the horse and buggy"

Harrison goes with his brother out to the barn.

[

Fifteen minutes later, Hyrum and Harrison drive up to the little modest church in Walnut Grove. And they see the usual crowd of people in front of the chuch talking before the good Reverend rings the bell. Harrison looks out at the crowd apprehensively and Hyrum asks, "What's wrong?" Harrison tells him, "It's just that it has been a long time since I've been around a crowd this size" Hyrum looks out at the people as he gets down then says, "Don't worry, they won't bite..." He looks at Mrs. Olson just moving her jaws to one of the good neighbors of the town then he says just for his brother to hear, "Except for Mrs. Olson, she does" Harrison looks at him with a cock of his eye and Hyrum says, "Really"

Harrison looks at the small crowd then asks his brother in a whisper, "Is _she_ here?"

Hyrum knows what his brother means and he says flatly, "She is. I'll go introduce you to her"

Just then Laura and Almanzo drive up with Caroline holding baby Rose and Jasper and Isaiah in the back. Frances smiles at the sight of the handsome young man. Reverend Alden and his wife come out for him to ring the bell. Hyrum goes over to Nora who is talking to Mrs. Foster and he goes up and asks, "Nora?" She turns and looks at him and asks, "Yes?"

Suddlenly, all Hyrum can see is the tenderness in her eyes and the warmth of her smile and without even really realizing that he is saying the words, he gulps and asks like a little boy asking for a cookie after supper, he says, "W-will you marry me?"

He breath catches, Harrison smiles and as does everybody in earshot except for Mrs. Olson who looks gastly ( what else is new?). Jasper jumps down from the wagon and Frances goes to him. Everybody waits for Nora's answer.

**A/N-Don't you just love me?**


	16. Chapter 16 Answers & Questions

**A/N-I know it's been a while, but I've been going through a hard time but I'm finally putting up the last chapter to this wonderful story! This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine, Ultimatelaurafan who is having a family funeral today.**

Doctor Baker just stood there with his heart beating in every pore of his body. Everybody around them was waiting with their breaths caught in their throats but of coarse Mrs. Olson had a look of shock and some disgust on her. But most of all was Nora who stood speechless. Just the wind was heard then she finally whispered "Yes".

A slow smile crept on Doc Baker's face and he asked, "You will?" She smiles as wide as the ocean and she says, "Yes, I will I said"

He throws his hat into the air and hollers "Whoopie!" He reaches out and hugs her tightly then says, "I don't have a ring or anything to give you" She smiles and says, "It doesn't matter Hiram, just as long as you asked" Just then Nels speaks up, "Doc, why don't you come to the store after church and pick out a ring?" Harriet turns to him in horror and says, "Nels!" He boldly ignores his money hungry wife and says, "Our gift to you" Hiram and Nora smiles and he says, "Thank you Nels"

Everybody claps in happiness but they also clap for Nels standing up to Harriet! Just then Revered Alden comes down and asks, "When shall we plan for this happy day?"

Nora looks at her new fiance then says, "How about next Saturday?" Jenny, Laura's neice says, "That soon?" Laura tries to shush her up but Nora says, "Honey, at our age, there's no such thing as a long engagment" Everybody laughs then Hiram turns and goes over to his brother and says, "I know you said you were just going to be here for a few days but could you stay and be my best man next week?" Harrison slowly smiles then says, "Seeing as how it might be the closet I get to being married, I can't say no. Be proud to brother" Laughter is again heard as they hug then Nora goes over to Jean and asks, "Could my best friend be..." Jean interrupts her then says, "Oh honey, I would be glad to!" Nora laughs then says "You didn't let me finish!" "Oh, I can read minds!"

Revered Alden then says joyful, "Can we stop all this asking who will be this and that and let's get to church?"

They all laugh and all get together and go into the church of Walnut Grove.

**A/N-Okay, I know I said it was the last chapter but surprise it's not, check in soon for the wedding!**


	17. Chapter 17 A Wedding

**A/N-The two songs that are used in this chapter are **_**'Beautiful Dreamer'**_** by Stephan Foster,copy right 1894. I'm just using it. There is also **_**'Barabra Allen'**_**, that one I don't know who sings it or wrote it but I'm using part of it for the story, I hope you enjoy.**

The Walnut Grove church was in a flutter like bees buzzing around flowers, Laura and Sarah were putting flowers on either side of the pulpit, Revered Alden was watching people put up various decorations up at the church, everybody was SO happy but then they hear,

_' In Scarelet town, where I was born,_

_There was a fair maid dwellin',_

_Made every youth cry well-a-day'_

_Her name was Barbra Allen...'_

They turn and see that it's Mrs. Olsen! Screeching...or rather singing! The good Revered rolls his eyes while Laura and Sarah snicker and shake their heads. Some people try to cover their ears...Jason and Jeb Carter quickly run out of the church while Wille and his wife stand embarressed at the doors of the church while his mother continues to sing,

_'All in the merry month of May_

_When green buds they were swellin',_

_young Jeremy Grove on his death bed by _

_for love of Barbra Allen._

_For death is printed on his face...'_

Just then they hear 'Harriet!' Everybody turns to see Nels walking up to his wife and he asks in a low but firm voice, "Just what are you doing?" Harriet composes herself then says, "I was just giving Doctor Baker and his fiance a gift..._a free gift!'_ Nels looks around at people with his face a slight beet red color then he says, "Well, you can just stop it! This isn't the time!" Her jaw drops open and she starts to protest when Caroline Ingalls speaks up and says, "After all Mrs. Olson, the wedding is about to start and Hester Sue is going to sing". Harriet smooths down her dress and nods her head silently and sits down and Nels mouths "Thank you" to Caroline and she smiles and sits down while Hester Sue walks up to the front and starts singing,

_'Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me _

_starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee,_

_sounds of the rude world, heard in the day._

_Lull'd by the moonlight, have passed away!_

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song, _

_List while I woo thee with soft melody:_

_Gone are the cares of life's busy trong,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea_

_mermaids are chatting the wild lorie,_

_over the stream let vapors are borne,_

_waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_

_E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;_

_then will all ovals of the sorrow depart,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

Hester Sue steps down and goes to sit down then the Revered comes out followed by Doc Baker and his brother Harrison. They all get in place then the Reverends wife begins to play the _Wedding March_ and then appears Jean in beautiful matron of honor glory followed by

bride, Nora. Nora had on a beautiful wedding dress of the times. A simple dress with a hoop skirt and the veil is limerick gulpure lace with a 9 inch border of floral motifs. Doctor Hiram Baker was swelling with pride. Nora got up there and took her husband to be arm and they looked up at the revered as he began the service, "We are gathered here today..." Nora and Hiram both confided in each other that neither one of them really recalled the rest of the words of the revered, Hiram just smiled and said "I do" and so did Nora then a gentle kiss.

The reception was held outside since it was such a beautiful Spring day. Laughter and music were both freely flowing...Nora and Hiram were standing by each other and laughing right along with their guests when Caroline along with her daughter and son-in-law came up to congratulate them. She says, "Oh, I'm so happy for both of you!"

She and Nora hug and Nora says, "Thank you Caroline" Almanzo shakes Hiram's hand firmly and says, "Congratulations doctor" . Hiram smiles and says, "Thank you Almanzo"

Just then the revered and his wife comes up and he says, "Let me give you my congratulations again Hiram" The doctor and the revered shake hands and Nora hugs his wife and the revered says to Caroline, "Caroline, I'm so glad you were able to stay. I know you were supposed to go back last week" She shakes her head then says, "I know but when Charles found out it was the doctors wedding, he said I better stay since he wasn't able to be here!" They all laugh then the revered says, "Nora...I was cleaning out the church the other day before the ladies of Walnut Grove came and took over..." Everybody laughs then the Revered continues, "I found some papers that might be of int rest to you" She cocks her eyebrow and says, "Oh?" He reaches inside his black revered jacket and pulls out a old sheet of paper, hands it to Nora and she reads it and looks quizzically then he explains, "Those papers say that a man named Jess Lawson was in Walnut Grove about oh, a dozen or so years ago...I think that's when I was also preaching in another town so I don't really remember but apparently there was a terrible, terrible storm that with several trees that were surrounding the church at that time, broke every window in the building. The church didn't have any money for such at that time...still doesn't. But Mister Lawson was gracious enough to pay for every window that is in the building and even one that a later storm destroyed"

Nora's eyes light up and Mrs. and Mister Olson walk up as does Jasper and his lady friend and Nora says, "I remember now! Jess had sent a letter to the family telling us of his fortune in the gold mines..." She turns to her son and says to him, "I think that's where you got your inching to work in mines." Jasper smiles and looks at his lady friend then Nora continues and I barely remember him mentioning this town but he said the town took to him so that he just had to repay by buying those windows!"

Mrs. Olson says, "Oh, I remember also! I'll never forget that! We did so good on those windows!" Nels rolls his eyes then says, "Yes but you thought that would continue and ordered 5 extra winows...and we still got one in the storage room!" Everybody laughs and Harriet looks around then walks off then Caroline asks, "Doctor Baker?" Hiram looks at her and asks, "Yes, Caroline?" "Well, it's been so long since I heard you lead the calling of the square dance...well, could you?" Everybody says, "Oh please!" and Nora says, "Oh, come on Hiram! I never heard you!" He swells with pride then Revered Alden says, "Come on Hiram, you can't deny your lady" He says, "Well, come on!"

Everybody goes up to the place to dance. The music plays sweet and gaily.

**Reviews glad accepted!**


End file.
